Spin The Bottle
by justadaylighter
Summary: Jonathan's master plan? Not really. Two teenage boys alone in Paris, what else where they going to do? (First posted fic)


"Seriously, we both know I'm the hottest," Jace was drunk. Very drunk. More drunk even than Jonathan. Or Sebastian as he now preferred to be called. "Have you looked at me recently? I'm gorgeous." Both boys stumbled into the apartment, tripping slightly on their own feet after a long night spent in the many bars of Paris. Shadowhunters or not, they were still teenage boys. Jace laughed and went to sit down on one of several sofas, thumping loudly onto the floor instead. He dropped an empty beer bottle in front of him, smirking at Jonathan as he plonked down opposite himself on the carpet. "No offence, but your eyes are creepy."

"Shut it, Angel Boy." He snapped back.

"Ouch. Not too loud."

"Spare me your dramatics." Jonathan flicked at Jace's empty bottle, causing it to spin. He was currently less affected by the amount of alcohol they had consumed than Jace was. It wasn't getting to him as much.

"By the Angel. Are you attempting to start that mundie game?"

"What are you on-? Oh. Spin the bottle?"

Jace snickered and tapped the bottle lightly. "Exactly"

"Remind me to not let you get this hammered again." Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, no can do. I'm enjoying it."

"Stop thinking about my sister."

"I never said anything about Clary-" Jace looked a little taken-aback, as if Jonathan had just read his thoughts like an open book. Jonathan simply tutted at him, wondering in his now slightly buzzing mind if Jace would ever completely catch on to just how connected the pair really were.

Jace spun his bottle again, "Do you know how to play this?"

"You either kiss the idiot it lands on or do that stupid Truth or Dare thing most female teenage mundies are so in love with, right?" Jonathan couldn't quite believe he was asking Jace questions about the habits of squealing little teenage mundanes. Especially while he was drunk.

Jace just shrugged, "Sounds alright to me." He sat, and spun the bottle, occasionally glancing up at Jonathan, who was rapidly beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. Eventually, once the bottle had landed on him, he laughed a little, "Don't you have to kiss me now?" Jace smirked at him, "Fine, Demon Boy. I knew I was irresistible." The boys' lips actually met for a moment before Jonathan pulled away, experiencing an odd feeling he couldn't quite place. Jace grinned at his reaction, "Truth or Dare?" His tone was slightly mocking, and was quickly silenced by a glare from Jonathan.

"I pick... truth." Jace sounded obscenely smug, for someone who had no reason to be. "Fine." Jonathan paused for a moment, trying to think of a question he vaguely cared about hearing the answer to, "Why the hell do you love yourself so much?"

Jace's expression changed slightly as he answered, "I guess I'm just handsome," was all he said at first, with a slight flip of his hair. Jonathan stared right at him, not content with his answer. "I'm an amazing Shadowhunter?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Nope. Wrong. But I'm not telling you the right answer. So ha!" Jonathan was well and truly drunk by now, and he only vaguely knew it. "I don't actually love myself, I'm just not trying constantly to improve who I am."

Jonathan began to clap, "And the idiot has an epiphany!" Jace rolled his eyes a little, but made sure to look away from Jonathan as he did so. "My turn. I want truth."

"Right..." Jace had what he thought to be a killer question. "Why are you so against me being with Clary?"

"She's my sister, doofus. Picturing you having sex with her? Disgusting."

"Thanks. Really appreciate it." In any other circumstance, Jonathan would be showing Jace who was boss. But Jonathan was drunk, and not entirely aware of what was going on. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, I can't be bothered to move. Truth it is," A smirk appeared on Jace's face as he said it.

"Why don't you hate Valentine? And don't say you do," Jonathan prodded him in the chest, "because I know you don't."

"You're too drunk. We should stop now..." Jace was shifting a little uncomfortably and Jonathan grinned at him, "Not until I have my answer." Jace rolled his eyes, attempting to appear nonchalant, "I guess he was just the only father figure I had."

"Well done," Jonathan chuckled at Jace's expression, "Now lighten up! We're drunk, by ourselves and in Paris! We should be having a great time!"

Jace scoffed, got up and went to rummage in the cupboards for more alcohol. Beer, wine, anything. He wasn't really bothered. He just wanted to wash away what he'd just realised. When he sat back down with an open bottle of wine, Jonathan was lent back on the sofa, mumbling before saying, "I'm the best leader. Admit it, you know I am."

"You're not leading an army, Sebastian. Just me."

"I will be leading an army, that's the important thing."

"No need to get big-headed about it." Jace muttered.

"I can't be bothered right now, Jace. I really can't," Jonathan was now slumped and looked like he was about to fall asleep. A few strands of his snow-white hair were falling across his face. Absurdly, Jace thought, he looked peaceful. "I'm going to bed." After a few silent moments, Jace headed for the stairs.

"No loud noises in the morning. Deal?" Jonathan only raised his voice a little for Jace, who was halfway up the stairs. "We're going to have the hangover from hell."

"Got that right." After a while, Jonathan, still lent against the sofa, returned to his one peaceful state. Sleep.


End file.
